Embodiments of the invention include a system for preserving processor memory during power loss.
When a circuit is disconnected such as in a blown fuse situation, or shorted due to ground faults, it can lead to a power loss. During a power loss, microprocessors are generally unable to maintain their outputs and memory contents. Microprocessors are subsequently reset resulting in loss of outputs and memory.
Typical solutions to power loss problems include using multiple surface mount devices (“SMD”) such as capacitors or a single, very large value, through-hole aluminum electrolytic capacitor at a voltage regulator supply input. These solutions are generally costly and require a relatively large amount of printed circuit board (“PCB”) area. For example, using single, very large value, through-hole aluminum electrolytic capacitors involves manual capacitor insertions and wave soldering processes, which increases the cost of manufacturing such circuits. For another example, using multiple SMD's requires ensuring the SMD are accurately oriented and properly soldered to corresponding PCB's, which requires additional manual or automatic optical inspection (“AOI”) and thus the use of additional PCB area to avoid possible shadowing effects associated with AOI.